


Sing to me because I love you

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine of Big Bang, Taeyang, and D-Lite's song titles tell the story of how TOP/D-Lite (main pairing) and Taeyang/GD got together in this one-shot fic. Sorry, no gay love for VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to me because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Male/Male relationships; end of the fic contains MPreg (male pregnancy). If this bothers you in anyways, turn around and leave now.

**Look at me, Gi-soon**

Seung-hyun switched off the TV after watching Daesung’s music video premiere and ran his hand though his hair a bit frustrated. He then picked up his phone and looked at the lock screen; it was a cheesy picture of him and Daesung, with Daesung trying to get him to give him a piggy-back ride. He then slid his thumb up and unlocked the device. He then selected Daesung’s connect icon, another goofy picture of the other man and sent him a text message: _Why do I have a feeling that MV had a double meaning?_

Daesung just flopped on his bed in the once Big Bang dorm. He took it over after everyone moved out and made it his own home. He was almost asleep the instant his head hit his pillow when his text tone went off. Cursing himself for not putting the offending device on silent, he picked it up as well as his glasses, put them on, then tapped out his lock screen code and looked at the text message, smiling a little. He knew which MV his hyung was talking about, but he wanted to torment him just a little: _Which MV? Between you, Ji, Ri, Bae and myself, not counting the ones we’ve done so far as Big Bang, there are several MVs out there._

If it was possible for one to break a touch screen by simply typing hard on it, Seung-hyun would have broken his with his next reply: _You know damn well which one I mean, idiot! Don’t play games with me! I am your hyung, show me respect!_

A moment after he sent the message he received one back: _Yes, hyung._

**Monster**

Seung-hyun looked at the tumbler with his sweating gin and tonic inside of it, he fixed it over half an hour ago and yet, he hadn’t even took one sip of the drink. He sighed and got up, pouring it out in the sink and tossing the lime wedge in the trash. He then sat down at his desk and watched the video over and over again, the words, _“I love you, baby I’m not a monster,”_ kept playing in his head.

**Bad Boy**

Before he knew it, his hand was reaching in his pants, his body slightly was not straight in his desk chair as he thought about how Daesung looked while they filmed that MV and how hot and sweaty he got out in the middle of that old air field, wearing all that black while pouring his soul into his acting while he lip-sang his verse. When he came, he smirked and sent Daesung a picture of his hand covered in the white substance.

Daesung’s reply was a picture of his nightstand draw opened, a box opened condoms, a package of batteries, a small vibrator and off to the side, on the floor his trash can filled with tissues and condoms, with the caption, _Yeah, and?_ Below the picture.

**Good Boy**

Daesung opened the door to his place, dressed in a nice suite, and smiled when he saw Seung-hyun there, in a suite as well, and trademark glasses, a cigarette between his lips and a dozen of red roses in his hand, “These are for you,” he smiled.

Daesung took the roses and smelled them, “Aren’t people going to notice us while we are on our date?”

Seung-hyun’s smirk grew, “Maybe in Korea, but in France, they will not.”

Daesung’s eyes widen, “You want our first date to be in France?!”

Seung-hyun nodded and Daesung quickly dove inside, put the roses in some water, grabbed his phone, charger, keys and wallet and they left for a private airfield and took a private jet to Paris, France.

Later that night, the other members all received a picture message and they all smiled, their hyung and his lover where in bed, covered in sweat and a white silk sheet, cheesy, yet different, grins plastered on their faces, with the caption: _Choi-Kang Seung-hyun and Kang-Choi Daesung_.

Jiyong zoomed in and his eyes widen and then selected ‘reply-all’: _Matching wedding bands are so gay._

Youngbae replied: _Dude, they kinda are._

Daesung replied to the two of them: _You two are just jealous because we did it first._

**Shut Up**

Both Jiyong and Bae replied: _Shut Up!_

Seungri replied last, _Congratulations, really, but it’s 3am in South Korea and some of us have to work in the morning. Bae, Ji, take you augment someplace else._

**Fantastic Baby**

Jiyong sighed as he looked at the picture of the new married couple for a bit longer, he then backed out of the photo app on his phone and tapped on the contact app, but before “Good Boy” could start playing, he answered, “Hey, baby.”

 _“How’d you know it was me?”_ Bae replied from the other end, sitting on his hotel bed in LA.

“Because no matter where you are, you always mange to call me at 3am,” Ji smiled, “How’s the tour comin’ along?”

Bae laughed, _“Yeah, it’s a habit I guess. So, um, TOP and Lite got married. Who knew?”_ he tried to laugh it off, but he was jealous and he knew GD knew it to.

“Bae, we are fools for allowing them to bet us to the alter! I mean, yeah, I knew hyung longer than the rest of you, but it was nothing more than ‘older’ respect, ya’ know?” Jiyong tried to explain, but he couldn’t find the words, he was just rambling.

Youngbae replied, _“I’ll be home in 3 days.”_

“It will ruin our carrier.”

_“Are you more scared of that or of us drifting apart?”_

**Wedding Dress**

It was supposed to have been a private ceremony, on one of the small islands in Hawaii, just the two of them in front of a Hawaiian priest, with two random witnesses standing on either side, but before either of them could walk up the aisle, Bae stopped and grinning like the idiots he knew they were, in front of the priest, dressed in the same suites they wore for their wedding was Seung-hyun and Daesung and sitting in one of the pews was Seungri, smiling as well. Bae stopped and looked at them, “Aren’t you afraid?”

They all shrugged and then Seung-hyun reminded them of the vow they took when they formed their band, “We sink or we swim together, there is no letting one drown.”

**Love Song**

As the new couple danced to their _Love Song_ , Seung-hyun looked at his husband, who looked pale and was sweating, “Babe, do you feel alright?”

Daesung shook his head, “I haven’t felt well all day, but I willed myself not to vomit at their wedding.”

“Well, the wedding’s over and you look sick, I think you need to go to bed,” he then sat his drink down at the bar and helped his husband up, however, before they could take more than a few steps, he was bent over a trash can and Seung-hyun had a hard time keeping him up. They others came over and offered their help anyway they could and the couple accepted the help.

**Eyes, Lips, Nose**

Seung-hyun smiled as he looked at the baby all bundled up in her pink blanket that Daesung had to have because it had their groups’ symbol on it, “She’s got your big nose,” he grinned.

Daesung looked at his husband and rolled his eyes, “You love my nose. She has your eyes, though.”

Seung-hyun nodded, “And my lips,” he then traced his finger over the baby’s lips and she coo at him a little.

“Who’s hair does she have?” Jiyong replied as he wobbled into the room, “Damn, it’s not pink!”

Bae laughed as he helped his pregnant husband sit down, “No, it’s not pink. Why would you think she would have pink hair?”

Jiyong shrugged his shoulders and looked at the baby, “Can I hold her?” he asked his hyung.

Seung-hyun nodded and carefully handed his daughter over to his best friend, “You got her head?”

“Dude, I’ve got her whole body!” Jiyong replied as he looked at the baby and smiled, “Didcha name her yet?”

Seung-hyun nodded, “Choi-Kang Ohana.”

Bae gave Seung-hyun a confused look, “What does that mean?”

Seruguri replied as he came into the door with a pink rabbit plushie in his hand, and a Big Bang oncie in the other, “It’s Hawaiian for family.”

Seung-hyun nodded again, “She’s what brought our family back together. Don’t you think?”

Jiyong smiled, “Then we are naming our son, Stitch.”

“We are not!” Bae exclaimed.

The End

 


End file.
